


The Secret

by caterplina



Series: Team Pilot (Round 9 May - 1 September 2017) [13]
Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Crushes, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 12:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11441181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caterplina/pseuds/caterplina
Summary: Youngmin's secret crush.





	The Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trash for Im Youngmin. Just wanted to share that with you /shrugs/

There’s no other place he would rather be now. The breeze is nice, blowing Sewoon’s hair. It’s longer now. Youngmin considers telling him to cut it. But the bangs look good on him. Between the guitar strumming and the bangs caressing his forehead, Sewoon looks warm, just like the weather, matching a sunset lost in autumn.

As Sewoon plays, Youngmin is reminded of the younger kid he once met back in Busan. Youngmin had already started his growth spurt and was surpassing all of his classmates in height. Nicknames had already started flowing. And everyone had started looking smaller.

There was one tiny kid from the same school. It wasn’t until Youngmin talked to him that he found out, the kid ‒ Sewoon ‒ was only two years younger than him. It wasn’t much of a difference, but it was enough for Youngmin to want to help and protect him. From what? He never knew. 

With time, he realized that what he wanted to protect was Sewoon’s heart by keeping it himself.

At that moment, Sewoon smiles, and the sunlight dims in shame.

“What are you thinking about?” Sewoon asks him, fingers never leaving the strings. “You were smiling.”

Youngmin bites his lower lip, trying to stop himself. “Nothing...”

“Sure…” Fingernails lightly scratch the strings, and Sewoon doesn’t believe him. “What do you think about the song?”

The melody was so nice it made Youngmin’s mind get lost. “I like it… I really like it.” He shows his two thumbs up for emphasis.

Sewoon chuckles quietly. He’s grinning brightly; Youngmin can feel his own lips smiling back at him. “All I need are the lyrics. Can you help me with that, rapper-hyung?”

Youngmin fold over his stomach laughing. “You haven’t called me that in ages! What gives?”

With shrug, Sewoon looks back down at his guitar. The sun rays still shine, turning orange and giving the sky that pink hue of a beautiful sunset. In front of it, Sewoon keeps playing his guitar and Youngmin falls a little harder in love.

How to take that step from friends to something more?

When Youngmin stares at Sewoon, he knows he’d never dare to take that step. He’s fine as he is. He doesn’t want to risk their time together just because he can’t control his heart. But maybe one day, he’ll dare to tell Sewoon that he thinks of him as more than a friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask for a sequel, please.


End file.
